


Der Fluch

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Fluch und seine unerwarteten Folgen stellen Harrys Welt auf den Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Fluch

Zufrieden kniete Bellatrix Lestrange vor ihrem dunklen Lord. Sie erwartete eine große Belobigung, denn sie hatte das schier unglaubliche geschafft. Sie hatte Harry Potter mit einem Zauber kampfunfähig gemacht. Zwar bereute sie es, ihn nicht mit ins Hauptquartier gebracht zu haben, aber nicht einmal sie schaffte es, sie gegen eine ganze Gruppe von Auroren durchzusetzen. 

„Berichte!“, herrschte Lord Voldemort sie kalt an. 

Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, dann begann sie mit stolz geschwellter Brust zu erzählen. „Wie ihr befohlen habt, bin ich nach Hogsmeade appariert und habe auf den unsäglichen Gryffindor gewartet. Nach einiger Zeit tauchte er auch tatsächlich auf, er war allein. Ich habe den geforderten Zauber über ihn gesprochen, alles lief nach Plan, aber dann sind mit einem Male mehrere Auroren aufgetaucht, ich konnte nur noch fliehen.  
Aber zuvor habe ich noch gesehen, dass auch Potter disappariert ist. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird bald hier eintreffen.“

Gnädig nickte Voldemort, winkte sie in die Reihe der wartenden Todesser zurück. Vorsichtig wagte Lucius Malfoy ein Schritt nach vorne. „My Lord,“ sprach er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, „könnt ihr uns in euren mit Sicherheit grandiosen Plan einweihen?“

Einen Moment schien Voldemort seinen treuesten Diener für diese Frage bestrafen zu wollen, der Zauberstab lag bereits locker in seiner Hand, doch auf Grund der Erfolgsmeldung beschloss er darüber hinweg zu sehen. „Nun, Lucius, deine Schwägerin hat mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Sie hat Potter mit dem Dubitatio animus belegt ...“

oooOOooo

Viele Kilometer entfernt hatte sich Harry Potter von seinem Schock erholt. Nie hätte er gerade in Hogsmeade mit einem Angriff gerechnet, und erst recht nicht damit, mit diesem Zauber belegt zu werden.  
Um unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, folgte er seinem ersten logischen Gedanken. Er apparierte zu dem einzigen Platz, außer Hogwarts, an dem er sich vollkommen sicher, und mit einer Menge Informationen versorgt fühlte: dem Grimmauldplatz.  
Der angekommen atmete er ersteinmal tief durch. Es war bereits mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, seid Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, und doch schmerzte der Gedanke an seinen Paten noch immer sehr, gerade jetzt in der Vorweihnachtszeit, wo alle Familien zusammen waren. Dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er betrat sein Haus. 

Kaum im Flur, wunderte er sich über das Licht, welches sanft unter der Tür der kleinen Bibliothek hervor schien. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und pirschte sich langsam an. Vorsichtig öffnete er die dunkle Holztür, schaute um die Ecke. Kaum hatten seine Augen den Eindringling erkannt, runzelte sich seine Stirn. Dennoch steckte er beruhigt seinen Stab weg und trat ein.

Er nahm sich einige Sekunden Zeit, den Mann im Sessel zu beobachten. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Zaubertränkelehrer derartig entspannt und vor allem gelöst gesehen. Severus Snape musste sich sehr sicher fühlen, da seine Augen noch immer an den Zeilen vor sich hingen und er ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. 

Nun trat er endgültig in den Raum, ging auf Snape zu, stellte sich neben ihn, und tippte ihm sacht auf die Schulter. Der Lehrer zuckte überrascht zusammen, dann schaute er auf, in das Gesicht des Schülers, dem er mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. 

„Potter! Was wollen Sie denn hier? Sollten Sie nicht in Hogwarts sein?“ herrschte er ihn an.

Harry zuckte zusammen, dann fasste er sich. Schließlich war er diesen Ton ja bereits gewohnt. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er Buchstaben in der Luft erscheinen. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Bellatrix, Sie erinnern sich sicher an sie. Jedenfalls fand sie es sehr lustig, mir meine Stimme und auch die eine oder andere Fähigkeit zu nehmen. Tja, und da ich ein paar Informationen brauche, bin ich hier her gekommen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sie beschlossen haben, Weihnachten in MEINEM Haus zu verbringen.“

„Welche Fähigkeiten?“ fragte Severus beherrscht, das mit dem Haus ignorierte er gekonnt.

„Och, nichts weiter wichtiges … die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen und zu verstehen, mich in meinen Animagus zu verwandeln, Kampfzauber zu wirken … oh, und nicht zu vergessen, das dringende Verlangen dem zu folgen, den ich am meisten hasse und gleichzeitig bewundere.“

„Sie wollen dem dunklen Lord folgen?!“ geschockt starrte Severus seinen Schüler an.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“ Harry ging zum Bücherbord und zog ein dunkel gebundenes Buch heraus. Einen Augenblick blätterte er durch die Seiten, dann hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Aufgeschlagen reichte er das Buch seinem Lehrer, der sofort begann zu lesen.

„Der Dubitatio animus ist ein alter schwarzer Zauber. Zur Zeit der großen Kriege wurde er oftmals eingesetzt, um Feinde auf die eigene Seite zu ziehen. Im Gegensatz zum Imperius beeinflusst er nicht das Gehirn des Verfluchten, dieser hat noch immer seine volle Entscheidungskraft. Allerdings wird er mit der Zeit ein immer größere werdendes Verlangen spüren, demjenigen zu Willen sein, für den er einerseits den größten Hass und andererseits die größte Bewunderung verspürt. Außerdem werden spezifische Fähigkeiten und die Kampfkraft blockiert.“  
Musternd wandte sich Severus wieder seinem Schützling zu. „Wie stark ist dieses Verlangen bereits?“

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zu Voldemort überlaufen. Er hat einen kleinen Fehler in seiner Rechnung. Sicher ich hasse ihn, mehr als ich sagen kann, aber ich bewundere ihn nicht. In seiner Arroganz hat er diesen Umstand nicht bedacht, und mich so, ohne es zu wollen an einen anderen gebunden. Das heißt, wenn ich den Zauber nicht löse – was ich so schnell wie möglich erreichen will.“ 

Damit nahm Harry das Buch, begab sich zu einem der anderen Sessel und begann zu lesen. Allerdings wurde er beinahe augenblicklich von Snape unterbrochen. „Wer, Potter? An wen sind Sie gebunden?“

Harry seufzte lautlos. „Es war ja klar, dass Sie das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen können … Sie sind es. Ich bin an Sie gebunden. Zufrieden?!“

„Sie bewundern mich?“ Fassungslos starrte Severus den Jungen vor sich an. 

Funkelnd schaute Harry auf. „Ja, und am besten vergessen Sie das gleich wieder. Bedenken Sie den zweiten Punkt, ich hasse Sie, und möchte diese Situation so schnell wie möglich beenden! Also lassen Sie mich in Ruhe lesen.“

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Ruhe im Raum. Severus war immer noch dabei, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten und die Konsequenzen zu durchdenken, und Harry arbeitete sich durch einem Buch nach dem anderen. Der Abend war bereits herein gebrochen, als ein dumpfes Grollen die Stille durchbrach. Im selben Moment lief Harry knallrot an.

„Nun ja, du magst zwar deine Stimme verloren haben, aber immerhin kann sich dein Magen noch äußern. Komm, lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich mach uns was zu essen.“ Severus ging zur Tür, schaute sich jedoch noch einmal kurz um, ehe er endgültig den Raum verließ. 

Langsam erhob sich Harry und schaute nachdenklich seinem Lehrer hinterher. Mit einer Menge hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er fragte sich, was in Severus Kopf wohl nur vorgehen mochte. Nachdenklich folgte er ihm in die Küche.

oooOOooo 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ausgeruht in Sirius altem Zimmer auf. Er hatte hier genächtigt, weil es am weitesten von Severus entfernt war. So ganz traute er dem Frieden noch nicht. Nach dem Abendessen hatte er versucht heraus zu finden, was Severus nun vor hatte, doch dieser hüllte sich in Schweigen. Auch den Grund, warum er Weihnachten allein in diesem Haus verbrachte, wollte der Lehrer nicht preisgeben. Und so hatte Harry lange über ihn nachgedacht, ohne jedoch zu einer zufriedenstellenden Antwort zu kommen. Darüber war er sogar davon abgekommen weiter durch die Bücher zu blättern.

Müde streckte er seine Gliedmaßen, schleppte sich aus dem Bett. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, lief er die Treppen hinab zur Küche. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Severus bereits dort, saß am Küchentisch und frühstückte. Auch für Harry hatte er bereits ein Gedeck aufgelegt. „Guten Morgen, setz dich doch. Kaffee?“

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wenn er das Bild vor ihm damit verdrängen könnte. Doch es blieb alles, wie es war. Langsam ließ er sich am Tisch nieder, nahm dankbar die angenehm duftende Tasse entgegen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er erneut Buchstaben in der Luft erscheinen. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie all das für mich tun, aber danke sehr.“

Severus sah ihm tief in die Augen, ehe er antwortete. „Ich tue das, weil ich dir helfen will, und weil du, trotz deinem Hass gegen mich, noch kein Wort davon gesagt hast, dass ich gehen soll, denn das Recht dazu hast du, das weißt du genau. Und ich tue das, weil du die einzige Hoffnung für uns alle bist, weil du das Gute in uns zu Tage förderst, auch wenn du dir dessen nicht bewusst bist.“

Nachdenklich schaute Harry in diese unergründlichen schwarzen Augen. Augen, denen er normalerweise aus dem Weg ging, weil er sich von ihnen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele durchschaut fühlte. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht. Wann immer ich denke, Sie zu kennen, zeigen Sie eine Seite, die ich nicht erwartet habe. Ihr Hiersein, oder die Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore noch nicht Bescheid weiß, dass Sie ihn noch nicht informiert haben. All das bringt mich durcheinander.“

Lange erwiderte Severus den Blick, ehe er auf die ungestellte Frage, die in diesen Worten mit schwang, antwortete. „Ich bin hier, weil ich nirgendwo anders hin kann, wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin. Mein Haus ist abgebrannt, und es brennt jedes Weihnachten erneut, egal wie oft ich es wieder aufbaue. Vor 10 Jahren habe ich es schließlich aufgegeben, und bin seither jede Ferien in der Schule geblieben, da ich gegen diesen Fluch nicht ankomme. Doch in diesem Jahr konnte ich nicht bleiben, ich brauchte Freiheit, Luft zum atmen. Albus war so nett, mir als dein magischer Vormund zu genehmigen hier zu bleiben und Kraft zu tanken.“

„Was ist das für ein Fluch?“

„Bevor mein Vater starb, nahm er all seine verbleibende magische Kraft zusammen, und das war für einen Squib erstaunlich viel, und sprach einen Fluch über mich, mit all seinem Hass, den er im Herzen trug. Er bestimmte, dass mein Haus an seinem Todestage brennen soll, und jeden unter sich begraben, der darin verweilt, bis ich in der Lage wäre, seinem Weg zu folgen. Doch dies ist ein Weg, den ich nicht bestreiten werde, denn es ist ein Weg des Hasses und der Gewalt, das habe ich die letzten Jahre gelernt, die ich unter Voldemorts Knute stecke. Ist deine Frage damit beantwortet?“

Harry nickte. Nicht einmal hatte er den Blick gelöst, und nun versank er regelrecht in den unergründlichen Augen des Anderen. „Wie soll ich eine Lösung für mein Problem finden, wenn Sie sich so verhalten? Wenn Sie meine Gedanken fesseln?“

„Das ist die Lösung deines Problems, Harry. Lass den Hass fahren, verbanne ihn aus deinem Herzen, dann hat der Fluch keine Macht mehr über dich. Bedenke, es ist bald Weihnachten, die Zeit des Vergebens und der Liebe. Also sieh über unsere früheren Dispute hinweg, sieh mir meine Fehler nach, und lass uns von neuem beginnen.“

Nachdenklich stand Harry auf, löste den brennenden Kontakt ihrer Augen, wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Der Blick hinaus auf die verschneite Straße gab ihm ein wenig Ruhe zurück. Die letzten Minuten hatten ihn unendlich aufgewühlt, und doch begann er über Severus Worten nachzudenken. In seinem Inneren begann bereits das Verlangen diesem Mann gegenüber gehorsam zu sein in ihm aufzusteigen. Darüber war er sich vollkommen im Klaren, und er wusste auch, dass er anderenfalls niemals so schnell bereit wäre, einen Neuanfang in Betracht zu ziehen. Und dann fiel es ihm beinahe wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Fluch zwang ihn zum Gehorsam, aber nur dem wahren Willen seines Gebieters gegenüber. Snape musste dies also wirklich wollen. Es war auf keinen Fall eine Täuschung. In diesem Wissen fasste er seine Entscheidung. Tief einatmend drehte er sich zu Severus um. Langsam beugte er sich vor, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. „Ich nehme das Angebot an.“ Obwohl Harry seine Stimme nur etwas weniger als einen Tag nicht benutzt hatte, war sie doch ungewohnt rau.

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf Severus Gesicht, dann schloss er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, legte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys, seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper. Sanft schmusten seine Lippen mit dem fremden Mund, erkundeten jeden Winkel, er sich seine Zunge frech durch einen kleinen Spalt in die unbekannte Mundhöhle stahl, sie zu seinem Eigen machte. Erst Minuten später lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Harry saß mehr auf Severus Schoss, als dass er stand, und doch war es ihm alles andere als unangenehm, zu sehr hatte er dafür das Spiel ihrer Lippen genossen. Schließlich ließ er sich ganz auf dem lebendigen Sitzplatz nieder, schaute erneut in die schwarzen Augen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er daraufhin frech.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen … und danach, mal sehen, was uns noch so einfällt …,“ schmunzelnd verschloss Severus nochmals Harrys Lippen, um sie mit all seinem Können zu bezirzen.

-Ende-


End file.
